1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device including a resistive layer having a resistance change characteristic for a memory layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device may include a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PCRAM), a resistance random access memory (ReRAM) and the like. Here, the ReRAM (i.e., a resistive memory device) stores data corresponding to ‘1’ or ‘0’, using a resistance change characteristic. When a voltage equal to or more than a set voltage is applied to a resistance change material, the resistance of the resistance change material decreases. This state may be referred to as an ON state. Furthermore, when a voltage equal to or more than a reset voltage is applied to the resistance change material, the resistance of the resistance change material increases. This state may be referred to as an OFF state.
Thus, a resistive memory device has a characteristic of switching to the low-resistance state or the high-resistance state. Here, a method for improving the switching characteristic is useful.